


Sometimes the Bats' Need the Help of an Arrow

by StrayKatgirl



Series: Christa Blake multiverse [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive! Bruce, Alfred doesn't know, Bruce is a horrible dad, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, F/F, F/M, He always saves them, He sort of saves the day, M/M, Mental Abuse, My OC Stray is in here, Oh who am I kidding, She is all of their sanity, Since she is mentally unstable, The bat kids have issues, Triggers, Which is ironic, and the arrow familiy has to fix them, different kinds of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrayKatgirl/pseuds/StrayKatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Bruce is an abusive, possessive ass hole. And how his "children" turn to the Arrow family after Bruce goes one step too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes the Bats' Need the Help of an Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> This is a major AU. It came to me when reading a fanfic on Wattpad, that is now sadly discontinued. Babs is not included because she is not one of Bruce's kids.

Whenever the Batkids' needed them, the Arrowfam was there. They had their own problems, but they always put those aside on behalf of the young Gothamites. As it was, each of the young vigilantes had a specific Arrow they went to when they needed help. And they while they weren't detectives, they all knew why they were called upon. Not even the unmovable children of the Bat could ignore the abuse they received from father-figure.

* * *

**Dick went to Roy.** Red Arrow, that is. Even before he knew Robin's secret identity, he knew about the abuse. There were some bruises that couldn't even be explained by his vigilantism. He just hadn't realized that Batman was his father. After he had realized this, he had kept an even closer watch on the boy he had come to see as a little brother. He had never been more grateful for having Ollie as a father/mentor than when Dick had finally told him about what happened to him. He was abused whenever they were somewhere that Alfred couldn't see them. It seemed that the British butler was the only reason that it wasn't worse. ( _Alfred had found a basket full of burnt cookies on the doorstep with a note that says A-Thank you for taking care of my little brother. RA)_

* * *

**Jason confided in Dinah.** He had requested therapy sessions with her after he joined the team, under the guise of getting used to being Robin. After making sure that it wasn't being recorded, he told her the real reason he asked for the sessions. Bruce was hitting him. It wasn't all the time, but enough that Jason was scared of making a wrong move. That, combined with the fear of abandonment, kept him from trying anything. She assured him that he could always come with her and Ollie, but he begged her to leave it as it was. It was better than what Willis Todd put him through, and he couldn't give up Robin. So they continued the sessions until he went to Ethiopia. He had told her that Alfred would often sing him to sleep, even though the man thought his nightmares came from his time in Crime Alley, not from his adopted father.( _There was a bouquet of flowers on the butler's dresser the night after Jason told that to Dinah_ )

* * *

**Tim would turn to Arsen** **al.** Usually, the two of them just looked for thugs to work out their anger. The abuse that Tim received was different than that of is predecessors. Unlike them, he received no beatings. Rather, his was mental. The way that Bruce would constantly tell him that he was a failure. A mistake. He had to get out and prove to himself that he wasn't, that he was capable. So, he went to Green Arrow's original sidekick. He was always up for a good fight, and never asked when Tim was more brutal then usual. He eventually told Arsenal that he was feeling "down" because of something that Batman said. But that he shouldn't worry. Alfred's cookies fixed everything.   ( _Alfred found a bag full of cookie supplies on the counter after that particular adventure_ )

* * *

**Stephanie talked to Artemis.** Like Tim, her abuse was not physical. Rather, she was constantly reminded that her father was evil, and she was likely to follow in his footsteps. For reassurance that it wouldn't happen, she turned to another hero who was the daughter of a villain.  Artemis had heard her out, and was quick to comfort, using herself and Aqualad as examples of how that wasn't true. She was never told why these insecurities surfaced, but Artemis had her theories. After hearing Stephanie say that Alfred was the closest thing to a father she had, her theories were proven correct. ( _This time, Alfred simply got a thank you card._ )

* * *

**Neither Cassandra or Damian had an Arrow to turn to.** Instead, Cass went to Christa, and Damian went to Colin. Their significant others both knew something was wrong, but never asked. Cass was simply neglected, never hurt physically or mentally. Damian suffered from all three kinds of abuse that his siblings experienced.  Colin only knew for sure about the neglect, but he suspected about the other two. He just didn't know how to bring it up. They both sang praises of Alfred though. (Which in Damian's case meant "Pennyworth is a sufficient servant") ( _He got a bowl of soup from Christa and a homemade drawing from Colin_ )

* * *

 

_Alfred never realized that theses gifts had anything to do with each other._

* * *

Ollie learned of this through all of his family members. He had to be held back from going to Gotham and killing the Bat then and there. But instead, he just made sure that all of the Batkid's knew they were welcomed in Star City whenever they needed it.

 


End file.
